


Kicking the Curb

by sadsmolbean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsmolbean/pseuds/sadsmolbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking the Curb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s-sdensi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=s-sdensi).



> I've read a lot of jasico suicide fanfics recently so this just happened. (My beta was s-sdensi)

_You always said “Nothing is forever” and I never believed you._

_I always believed that you would stay by me forever._

_But I've realised that you don't care for our relationship._

_You're like a wild horse, you can never be tamed, and that's how it's supposed to be._

_When you told me that you wanted to move on, I let you._

_I deeply regret making that decision, but now it doesn't matter._

_You decided to cruelly mess up my mind and life._

_Just for the sake of it._

_Not because you cared about me (of course you never did)._

_I always thought that we could at least be friends afterward._

_Simply, perhaps, you aren't great at relationships._

_But the truth is, you don't care about anyone._

_You push everyone away, including me._

_First your friend, then your boyfriend, and now just another corpse you'll see._

_I realised while we were together that nobody cares for me except you._

_And now you're gone._

_And I am too._

_Forever._

Jason sighed as he finished penning the letter. If only life had gone a different path, if only… He shook his head, he wouldn’t allow himself to get all sappy and shit. If he didn’t care, why should he? He lifted up the gun, and stopped. Weighing it in his palm, he took a breath. This is it. This is the end of Jason Grace. He raised it to his temple, and pulled the trigger. BANG!

Two neighbours ran in through the unlocked door once they heard the gunshot and discovered a pale, lifeless body. The corpse remained on the carpet until the ambulance finally arrived and began to transfer the body into the van. In the end, it was a true tragedy. Nobody came to his funeral, and Thalia had died 3 years back from a dangerous quest. But as the years went on, most had forgotten about him. He was a hero, yet nobody visited his grave. No one, but Nico, because it was all his fault.


End file.
